


An Unlikely Miracle (Migercy Fanfic/Smallfoot AU)

by Kelblue_Fire18



Category: Smallfoot (2018)
Genre: Gen, I've been fangirling about the thoughts of it while I was writing this, M/M, Migo/Percy (Smallfoot), Mpreg, Percy in Yeti Form, Self-Insert, You've been warned, contains fluff and shit in the end, migercy - Freeform, pls bear with me, this is the first Migercy mpeg fanfic I've ever done in my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 12:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18521335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelblue_Fire18/pseuds/Kelblue_Fire18
Summary: Even the littlest look at the stones that were hidden from the Yeti village a time ago has surprising consequences.When the S.E.S. finds a collection of stones that were discarded years before the Smallfoot discovery, one of those stones leaves Percy pregnant, an ability to carry children full term. The S.E.S., Payton, and Brenda decide to keep it a secret while Migo and Percy begin to feel an unbreakable connection with their unborn baby.





	An Unlikely Miracle (Migercy Fanfic/Smallfoot AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: contains mpreg, slight graphic birth, language, implied homophobia. If these trigger you, do not read. 
> 
> Based on the dream I had the other night. 
> 
> Note: I headcanon that pregnancy for Yetis lasts up to a year. Inspired by an ask answered by @snuggablesnowmonster.

Meechee slid down the snowy hill with ease and motioned for her other three friends to hurry. “C’mon, guys! We’re almost there!” 

“We’re coming, Meechee! Just slow down for us!” Percy called back to her as he skidded down the hill after her. 

Migo came down after him with Payton, clad in her winter wear, on his shoulder and holding onto his horn, while Meechee led them through a narrow ravine. They slid across the wall, Migo holding Payton in his palm, and exited through a longer crack. 

“Down there! That’s where the others are!” Meechee exclaimed and motioned for the two Yetis and Payton to follow her. 

“What do you think they found?” Payton asked the one-horned Yeti. 

“Dunno,” Migo shrugged. “But whatever they found, she seemed really excited.”

It had been only a year since the Yetis made peace with the humans, Smallfeet to them. Only a year since Payton first met Migo when she was struggling with college, since he first saw the Smallfoot. And only a few months since Migo and Percy confessed their feelings for one another. 

The Smallfeet and Yetis had feared one another for a long time until Payton had proved to her people that they were not as dangerous as they think. Since then, the humans and Yetis had made peace with one another, the latter still living in their village but visiting as much often as they can. 

The same goes for Payton. 

With Brenda joining her, Payton would meet Migo and Percy or Meechee and Kolka at the edge of the mountain and be carried up to the village, spending a few hours there as long as they can. 

While there, Payton can tell there’s something going on between Migo and Percy a month ago. Some times they can be seen holding hands, other times she can see them cuddling, touching foreheads. She wouldn’t be able to hold back her smile, having to cover her mouth sometimes so the two Yetis wouldn’t notice. 

“Admit it. You love him,” she’d dared Migo one day in the human village. She had sat on his laps, her arms crossed underneath her chin, and smiled up at him with anticipation that day, the day before Migo had realized he is in love with Percy. 

His face had turned blue underneath his furry cheeks. “Who? What are you talking about?” 

“Percy, loverboy. I’ve been seeing you hanging out with him every day since the whole thing months ago. You’re even closer to him than the last time I saw you guys.”

“Is there something wrong with that?” Migo’d nervously looked at the human girl. 

“Only to my dad, but not to me,” Payton’d shrugged and smiled. “I don’t see anything wrong with someone in love with the same gender. You’ve got nothing to be ashamed of.”

“How did you know?”

“Took a few days to get over the fact that the asshole of a father wouldn’t be there for me after he kicked me out and just love myself for who I am. Didn’t even bother to call me every once in a while.”

“That’s horrible,” Migo’d gasped. “Why would he do something like that?”

“’Cause he’s homophobic, thinks that all homosexuals should ‘go to hell’,” Payton had air-quoted her ex-father’s words with her fingers. “The last argument didn’t go well when I came out as bi. Y’know, when you love both men and girls alike.”

“Wow, that’s…I don’t know what to say.”

“It’s all in the past now. I’m over it. And besides, Percy obviously loves you, too,” Payton’d grinned at him widely. 

“Oh, gosh, Payton, NO-” 

Migo’s face had been glowing blue underneath his furry cheeks for the rest of the day. 

True to her word, Migo and Percy had feelings for each other for a while now and confessed to one another that night. Since then, they were inseparable, spending more time than ever. 

Right now, they are holding hands as if not to let go, with Payton still on Migo’s shoulder, and following Meechee to where the S.E.S. is. 

They soon came across another opening and Meechee instantly waved through the hole excitedly. “Guys! Over here!” 

As soon as they got through the large crack, light greeted them in an instant. A large circular skylight let light in as the S.E.S. scanned over different stones in piles. A few trees stood with ease, unmoving apart from the chilly wind blowing from the skylight. Payton thought about how they are able to grow here on the mountain. 

Kolka saw the human girl and picked her up from Migo’s shoulder in a flash. 

“Oh, my gosh! Payton! I missed you!” She cried in joy as she cradled her near her cheek. 

“Hey, Kolka!” Payton laughed, then scanned around the area at the piles of stones. “So, what did you guys find this time?”

“We found those old piles of stones a mile away from the village,” Gwangi said, looking over a few stones. “We couldn’t read them, they were messed up.”

“Have you asked anyone about it?” Payton asked. 

“You kidding, kid? They told us to forget about it when we were asking them about it,” Fleem responded. “So, we figured, hey, might as well do some looking around ourselves.”

“Guys, over here! I found something!” Meechee called from the other side of the lighted area. 

She was kneeling in front of one of the stones, trying to read what was on it. Migo and Percy looked over her shoulder and became confused about what the stone said. 

“I can’t read what the inscription was saying, it looks damaged, like from a long time ago,” she said as she squinted her eyes to read it better. 

“Want me to help? I think I’m good at this stuff,” Payton offered. 

She climbed on top of Meechee’s leg and squinted her eyes to read the inscription. Two Yetis standing under a moon, another smaller, a baby, Yeti in one of the creatures, different symbols and words covered by cracks. Payton doesn’t seem to have any trouble with it. 

“Hmm. It says…by the next full luna…a Yeti shall be given…a opportunity to carry them and their partner’s young…notwithstanding of gender…the child will be loved, no matter who their origins are…”

“How did you learn to do that?” Percy asked her in amazement. 

“Let’s just say I’ve learned how to read and understand symbols a while ago,” Payton replied, grinning up at him. 

“What else did you guys find?” Migo was the next one to ask. 

“We’ve found some other stones that looked interesting,” Kolka said as she and the others lead Migo to where the other stones are. 

Percy stayed behind to look at the stone with the full moon and the two Yetis standing underneath it. His eyes didn’t move away from the symbols and words Payton had deciphered, repeatedly reading them over and over. 

The human girl noticed Percy still looking at the stone and became nervous for him. “Perc? You okay?” She asked him. 

He didn’t answer her. He wanted to ignore it, but he was stuck. 

Against his better judgment, he went to touch the rock. 

“Uh, Migo?” Payton grew more afraid when she saw Percy about to touch the stone in front of him. 

Migo heard her and turn around to see his boyfriend about to touch the full moon stone. “Uh, Percy, wait. I don’t think we should-”

Before he could finish his sentence, Percy fully touched the stone and a blinding light appeared in front of them. Meechee covered Payton, who yelped in shock, protectively with her hand while shielding her eyes with her other hand. Kolka, Gwangi, and Fleem did the same, trying to see through the blinding light with no avail. 

Apart from Percy’s screams, Migo couldn’t hear or see anything underneath the overpowering sounds or the bright lights. As he got closer to him, he shielded his eyes with his hand from the lights. He then felt Percy’s back and was about to help up, but his finger also touched the stone in the process and he became trapped in the lights as well. 

“Migo!” Payton cried in terror as she tried to see through the blinding lights. 

Eventually, the lights faded away, leaving the light from the sun shining through the skylight again. 

Meechee, the S.E.S., and Payton unshielded their eyes and found Migo and Percy lying on the floor unmoving. 

“Migo! Percy!” Meechee cried. 

She knelt near the two and shook the one-horned Yeti tenderly in worry. Migo instantly shot up and screamed before he relaxed and sighed in relief. He then saw Percy lying motionless on the ground next to him and picked him up gently. 

“Percy? Percy?” He shook him lightly in concern. 

Percy barely responded to him with a groan and moved his head a bit, resting against his chest. 

“Are you guys okay?” Kolka asked him worriedly. 

“Don’t know, actually,” Migo said, rubbing his head tenderly. “It felt weird.”

“What do you mean? What happened?” Meechee asked him next. 

“I touched the stone while trying to get to Percy,” Migo told her. “And then there was this…this bright light, and the next thing I knew, there was this bright beam…”

“Then what happened?” Payton asked him.

“I don’t remember the rest. It was just too bright to see.”

“So…what are we gonna do now?” the human girl looked around the area, eyeing the piles of stones. “We’re not gonna tell anyone about it, are we?”

“We can’t, for sure,” Meechee nodded. “Not even Dad. Who knows how he’ll react.”

“True. You’re right,” Gwangi, Kolka, and Fleem both nodded in agreement. 

Gwangi helped Migo up by the arms while he still carried Percy. Kolka was left to pick up Payton and place her on her shoulder. 

The human girl took one last look at the stone with the full moon and the two Yetis before it disappeared behind the entrance of the area. 

It wasn’t until later on that night when she became worried for Percy and Migo altogether. They had touched the stone right before the blinding lights surrounded them, that stone must be enchanted from a long time ago. 

She worried genuinely about her two friends being trapped in the after-effects of the stone they had touched. She worried genuinely about how they are managing after they had encountered the full moon stone. She worried genuinely, by the sounds of their distant growling, about how they are dealing with the effects of the large stone back in the area the S.E.S. had found that afternoon. 

She looked up at the full moon shining from above, then back at Migo and Percy’s cavern. Their lights are off, but from the soft roars from afar, they seemed like they’re still awake. 

Knowing there’s not much she can do, she decided to wait until the next morning. 

*****

Her worries about Migo and Percy didn’t leave her mind the next morning or the next, even after the other night, as she rode up to the snowy hillside to Migo and Percy’s place, set between the Yeti village and human town; some of the Yetis, including the S.E.S. and Meechee, had decided to move to some caves near the human village to be closer to the Smallfeet. 

Payton stopped her snowmobile near Migo and Percy’s residence and took off her helmet. From the inside of the cave, she can hear Migo and Percy’s voices echoing from their bedroom, a few doors down. She nervously walked inside the grotto, following the voices of her Yeti friends. 

“What? Can you run it again?” Percy asked, running his hand through his hair. 

“We did, three times,” Kolka replied, holding a bowl in her hands. “The results are the same.”

“Oh, this is not good,” Migo paced across the room, grabbing onto his horns in distress. “This is so not good. What will they say?”

Meechee, Kolka, Gwangi, and Fleem stood near the bed, where Percy is sitting on and running his hand through his hair in worry. 

Payton entered the room, having heard half of the conversation from the outside. She climbed onto the bed next to Percy. 

“What happened? Is everything okay?” She asked them, worry in her eyes. 

“Not good,” Migo replied, sitting next to his boyfriend. “Can you promise not to freak out?” 

“Why would I freak out, exactly?” She asked again, raising an eyebrow. 

“Well, it turns out…turns out that I’m pregnant,” Percy answered her slowly. 

Complete silence, before Payton screeched in shock. “WHAT?!”

Fleem covered her mouth with his finger, and the S.E.S., Migo, and Percy shushed her instantly. 

“It’s true,” Gwangi added. “Why would you think we were lying?”

“But how?” Payton’s voice was muffled underneath Fleem’s finger. 

“No idea,” Kolka shrugged, an anxious look in her eyes. “It just happened.”

Meechee remembered the stone with the full moon and the two Yetis, its description, that Payton had deciphered easily, said that one of them would carry a child within them, no matter the gender-

Then it hit her. 

“The stone,” she mumbled. 

“What?” The S.E.S., Migo, Percy, and Payton turned to look at her in bewilderment. 

“The stone, the one Migo and Percy had touched,” Meechee continued in a low whisper. “That’s why Percy’s pregnant. Because he touched that stone first, then Migo. That was the night of the full moon. That’s when it happened.”

“So, that was no ordinary stone?” Fleem joined in, cocking an eyebrow in confusion and uncovering Payton’s mouth. “That was a magic stone?” 

“You think it’s the only stone that’s enchanted?” Kolka asked next, glancing at Migo and Percy, joined in by Meechee, Gwangi, Fleem, and Payton. 

The two male Yetis looked at one another before Migo spoke up. “Don’t know, but we can’t anyone else find out about it.”

“But didn’t you remember? Your father raised to always tell the truth,” Payton objected in a hushed tone. 

“What if someone finds out Percy is the first male Yeti to be carrying a child?”

She wanted to protest but knew that he was right. If someone knew about Percy being pregnant, she didn’t want to imagine the many reactions. 

Would they turn against them? Support them? She didn’t want to think about it, but it was impossible to keep out the possible anger they had in store for them. 

“Don’t think we have a choice,” Meechee sighed after a small moment of silence. “We’re not gonna tell anyone about this, ever.”

“Fine, won’t tell a soul,” Payton nodded, raising her hands in agreement. 

*****

“Percy is WHAT?!” Brenda was hastily shushed by Payton, who frantically waved her hands as if to signal to lower her voice. 

“Knew it was a bad idea to tell you,” Payton mumbled after she checked to find that no one was listening to their conversation. 

“But–How?!” Brenda whisper-shouted. 

“Just promise me you won’t freak out more, but Meechee and the S.E.S. found some old stones that were thrown from the village. We were just looking at them-okay, more like a little bit of looking and touching-but then, Percy just touched one and it just made him…No. I can’t finish it.”

“What? Tell me.”

“No, I can’t-”

“Payton, just-”

“I’m-I’m not gonna tell you-”

“What-”

“I can’t-”

“How did that happen?!” 

Payton hesitated for a short moment, then sighed in defeat. She motioned for her to come closer and leaned in to whisper in her ear. Brenda’s face turned red as Payton silently revealed the result of Percy and Migo touching one of the stones. 

“WHAT?!” Brenda yelled once more, only to be quickly shushed by Payton again. 

“We can’t tell anyone else about this,” the younger girl continued. “If they find out, who knows how they’ll react.”

“Because you guys touched something you should not?”

“Brenda! I’m serious! These are old stones that are magic for some goddamn reason, one of those made Percy pregnant! Promise me you won’t tell anyone about this.” 

“Payton-”

“Promise me, Brenda. Please. I know this is crazy, but just until we’re ready.”

A pleading look from Payton was all it took. Brenda sighed in defeat and nodded. 

“Alright, I promise,” she replied. “But if it goes out, it’s on you.”

“Thanks, Brenda. And trust me, it’s not gonna go out until we’re ready.”

*****

As months passed, not one Yeti or Smallfoot knew. No one else, apart from the S.E.S., Migo, Percy, Payton, and Brenda. 

Despite having to deal with the outcomes of touching the stone, Migo, Percy and the S.E.S. still visited the Yeti village on some days and Payton and Brenda on other days. Until he reached his fourth or fifth month, Percy still checked up on Payton and secretly planned the next months with her and Migo, preparing themselves for the upcoming cravings, planning private monthly checkups, even making sure that everything is prepared for the delivery in the final stage; she had remembered Meechee telling her that pregnancy for a Yeti can last roughly up to a year. 

Percy had to stay back at the cave near the Smallfoot village at the start of the fifth period to the ninth period, as to stifle down any suspicions from the Smallfeet or Yetis altogether. Whenever they would ask about him, either Migo or Payton would say that he needed some time for himself. 

One day, though, Payton was spending some time with Soozie and a few younger children up in the Yeti village, when Thorp approached her. 

“Hey, Pay!” He called for her, and she turned to face him riding on his mammoth with a length of rope over his shoulder. “My dad wants to see you.”

“The Stonekeeper? What for?” She asked him, tilting her head to one side. 

“Something about Migo and Percy,” he replied to her. 

“Uh, okay,” Payton hesitantly followed Thorp towards the palace where the Stonekeeper was waiting for her with Meechee and the S.E.S.

She stepped onto Meechee’s hand and was placed onto her shoulder. “Thorp told us you wanted to see us about Migo and Percy?”

“Have you noticed anything strange about any of them at all?” The Stonekeeper asked her and the other Yetis. 

“Now that you mention it, Dad, I haven’t seen them acting strange at all,” Meechee shrugged in response, as well as Payton, who made a ‘Nope’ sound.

“And I don’t suppose that Migo and Percy are about to become parents soon?” The Stonekeeper asked them again with a small smile. 

“Well, that-wait, what?! How did you know?!” Meechee stopped and asked him as she and Payton turned around in a flash to face the Stonekeeper in shock. 

“I’ve received an ‘accidental’ hint about it,” he replied, grinning. 

Meechee and Payton turned and scowled at Kolka, Gwangi, and Fleem, who nervously smiled. 

“Sorry ‘bout that, guys,” Kolka laughed tensely. 

“It’s actually difficult not to tell him when he’s serious,” Fleem replied, twidling his thumbs. 

“Oh, great. Please, don’t tell me anyone else knows about it, too,” Payton facepalmed herself in the face and murmured. 

“No one else knows,” the Stonekeeper answered her. 

She and Meechee sighed in relief. 

“But I would like to know,” he continued. “How did it happen to Percy?”

The two looked at each other anxiously before Meechee sighed. 

“Okay, here’s the thing,” she started. “We’ve found some stones that were thrown away near the village before we came around years ago. We were just looking-”

“More like a bit of looking and touching,” Payton interjected. “And then there was this stone with the full moon thing, that said that a Yeti would carry their and their partner’s child, regardless of gender.”

“But then Percy and Migo touched it,” Meechee resumed. “And now Percy’s the one who is carrying a baby.”

“And I bet you’re mad at us, aren’t you?” Payton asked him anxiously. 

“Not even a little bit,” the Stonekeeper replied calmly. “But I am surprised that the stone that Migo and Percy came into physical contact with still works.”

“So you knew about those old stones we found near the village?” Fleem asked him. 

“Fleem!” The S.E.S. and Payton scolded him despairingly. 

“It’s true,” the leader nodded and continued. “The past Stonekeepers used them as laws a long time ago in our village.” 

“What, really?” Meechee turned to face her father with widened, surprised eyes, as well as the S.E.S. and Payton. 

“But we were afraid of those laws being taken advantage of if used the wrong way. So we had to get rid of those stones,” the Stonekeeper continued. 

“Another secret hidden from the Yeti village in order to protect them,” Payton theorized, receiving a nod from the Stonekeeper. “And you haven’t told anyone about them at all.”

“Until you have found them again years later,” the Stonekeeper replied. “I’m glad you have told me the truth.”

“Well, we didn’t want to tell you, because we were scared of how you would react,” Meechee explained. “We promised Migo and Percy we would keep it a secret until they’re ready. And it’s highly unlikely they’re ready yet.”

“How about we help them be ready?” The Stonekeeper grinned. 

*****

Percy sat at his desk and looked over a few documents, taking a few chances to glance down at his distended stomach before returning to the documents. 

He had been at it for a while; looking over different ways to keep the pregnancy going smoothly, maintaining a healthy diet for the past months, even finding names for the baby. 

He hated to admit it, but he was starting to find himself growing close to the child. Maybe it was probably because of the stone he and Migo had physically contacted or the hormones overtaking him?

He doesn’t know, but he is beginning to feel like…he is caring about the life within him. 

A soft movement appeared in his stomach, shifting against his hand, and Percy thought a small grin was growing on him. 

“Trying to get my attention, little fella?” He softly said, stroking his abdomen. 

The umpteenth kick this week in four months, he counted. Only two more months to go. 

Migo stopped halfway down the hallway and saw Percy sitting at the desk, his hand resting on his stomach and smiling down. Parental instincts taking over him, he walked over to where the other Yeti is sitting at. 

“Hey, Perce, you should be resting,” he softly said to him as he helped him up from the desk and led him to their shared bed. 

“Sorry ‘bout that, babe,” Percy playfully snickered. “I’ve been looking over some stuff lately. And you don’t have to worry about me all the time. I can take care of myself.”

“You kidding me? I care about you and the baby very much. And if anything ever happens to the both of you, I’d nev-” Migo stopped suddenly and covered his blushing cheeks with both of his hands. 

“Sorry, this is stupid,” his voice was muffled underneath his palms. 

Percy chuckled and relaxed his hands on his bulging stomach while he sat on the bed. “Guess I’m not the only one who is getting close to the kid. They’ve been really active the past few hours since I’ve been up.”

“’They’?” Migo asked him, removing his hands from his face to show a surprised look. 

“Haven’t figured out the gender yet,” Percy shrugged. “Even if I did, we’d still have to wait to be sure.”

Migo sat next to him on the bed and grinned, even though the blushing didn’t leave his cheeks. “Hey, look. I don’t care if it’s gonna be a girl or a boy. The point is I’d still love our baby, no matter what…”

Percy laughed again when Migo covered his fully blushing face once more. “You’re getting really attached to the baby, aren’t you?”

“Can’t believe I am,” Migo mumbled. “Dad said this would happen to me one day. I didn’t think he would be serious.”

“I’m scared about it, too,” Percy reassured him, his one hand still over his bulging stomach. “But it’s all going to be worth it in the end.”

“You really think so?” Migo removed his hands from the face again and faced his boyfriend. 

Percy nodded in response and grinned softly at him. 

A knock at the door interrupted their conversation, causing the two Yetis to look up. Migo was the first to reach the front door, only to face the nervous looks of Payton, Meechee and the S.E.S.

When they looked over them, they saw a small pile of gifts, a few of them wrapped under colorful paper. 

“Okay, guys. We can explain everything,” Payton began, twidling her thumbs. 

*****

Nearly two months since most of the Yetis had found out about Percy being pregnant due to the contact from the full moon stone. 

They were all accepting of him and Migo and didn’t mind Percy being pregnant at all. Some parents, including Soozie’s mother, had offered some parental advice for the future, while others congratulated him and Migo altogether. Even Dorgle seemed excited about being a grandfather soon, giving his son a good slap on the back. 

Percy smiled as he stared up at the ceiling at the idea of the baby, his and Migo’s baby, growing in an accepting, loving environment, with Migo resting next to him. 

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a slight pang in his abdomen. Percy let out a light grunt and rested his hand over his stomach, turning to the other side of the bed. 

‘Strong kick there, little fella,’ he thought. 

However, the last pang didn’t feel like a kick at all. A new sting came over him and he groaned lightly. His eyes widened when he realized the reasons for the pain. 

“No, no, no, no, you can’t-” he started. 

He let out a light grunt when another wave of pressure appeared in his abdomen and clutched his stomach. 

Migo heard him groan and got up quick, worry written in his eyes. “Whoa, hey. What’s wrong?”

Even though he couldn’t see Percy’s face, the groans and heavy breathing made it clear to Migo. 

“The baby?” 

Percy nodded and groaned in pain, still gripping his distended stomach. 

Migo instantly leaped off the bed and gathered up a pile of blankets from the closet. Laying them on the bed, he then grabbed a bowl and ran towards the bathroom. 

Percy sat up straight slowly, groaning as another contraction rippled through him. He leaned his head back against the wall, trying to hold back another cry, and clutched his round belly. 

“No, no, no, no. Just…hold on for a bit longer, please,” Percy mumbled. 

He closed his eyes tightly and let out a forced cry when the pressure surfaced again in his abdomen. 

Migo came back with the bowl full of water, placing it near the bed, and knelt in front of Percy. 

“It’s okay, it’s gonna be okay,” he whispered to him as he stroked his head tenderly. 

For a few hours, Migo stayed by Percy’s side, comforting him and holding his hand whenever a contraction appeared. 

“It hurts so bad,” Percy’d whined, clutching his stomach. 

“It’ll be over soon,” Migo’d reply to him softly. 

Later on, Migo ran out of the bedroom and came back less than a moment later with more blankets. He placed one of the blankets on Percy’s legs, a different sheet over his shoulder before heading over next to him in an instant. 

Percy let out a loud groan when a more powerful contraction overcame him. 

“Okay! Okay, it’s okay. It’s alright,” Migo stroked Percy’s head, then ran over to check between Percy’s legs. “You’re almost there. You’re doing great. Just push.”

“I don’t-I don’t know if I can,” Percy cried, gripping the blanket stronger. 

“You can, you have to,” Migo nodded and encouraged him. “Just push! C’mon!” 

Percy then began to push with all his might, letting out a constrained cry and gripped the blanket tightly. 

“Okay, okay, stop. Stop, just stop for a bit,” Migo said. 

Percy gasped and leaned his head against the wall. 

“It’s okay, it’s almost here,” the blue-toed Yeti had a growing grin on his face. “I can see the head. You’re almost there. C’mon, one last push! Push! Push! C’mon!” 

Percy gave the biggest push he had with as much strength as he had and screamed at the top of his lungs. Over his own cries, he can hear Migo telling him to push repeatedly and nearly laughing in joy. 

He laid back against the wall as the pressure faded away from his body, and panted heavily, closing his eyes for a moment. 

A baby’s wail broke out through the room. 

“Is it alright?” Percy breathed anxiously as he sat up slowly. 

“…She’s okay,” Migo nearly wept, wiping the crying baby Yeti with the blanket that was on his shoulder. 

“A girl?”

“Well, she’s got your hair,” Migo replied and handed the still wailing baby Yeti to him. 

Percy gently took the baby girl and he could have sworn he can feel tears streaming down his cheeks. The newborn infant soon stopped wailing and softly cooed the moment she felt herself close to her father. 

Migo grabbed a new, clean blanket from the pile on the bed and handed it to Percy. “Here, wrap this around her.”

He helped Percy wrap the blanket around the baby girl as the other Yeti tried his best to hold back his own tears. 

Migo was right. She has his reddish-brown hair from head to toe just like him. Her horns are on both sides like Migo’s, also light red. Her dark red fingers gripped onto his index one as the baby Yeti cooed softly and slowly opened her blue-purple-eyes. 

Azure-purple eyes, like Migo’s. 

Percy chuckled, his own, teary blue pair staring back at hers. “Oh, my gosh. She’s beautiful.”

“Hey there, sweetheart,” Migo couldn’t hold back his tears, either, wiping them away from his eyes, as he stared down at the calm infant. “I’m glad I’ve finally got to see you.”

The baby girl let out a yawn in response and snuggled closer to Percy’s chest. 

“So, uh…what do you wanna name her?” Migo turned his attention towards an exhausted, yet smiling Percy. 

“I’ve been thinking…Alazne,” the other Yeti replied. “Because she’s our little miracle.”

Migo thought about the name before he grinned and nodded. “I think it’s a great name.”

“Do you want to hold her?” Percy asked him softly. 

The one-horned Yeti hesitantly took the baby from Percy and held her close to him. She squirmed and whimpered for a moment before Migo soothed her tenderly. 

“Hey, hey, hey, hey,” he softly said to his newborn daughter. “It’s okay. I’ve got you. It’s okay, Daddy’s here.”

Alazne opened her purple-blue eyes again and cooed while raising her arms at Migo. 

“I promise, I’m not gonna let anything happen to you,” he whispered to her. 

*****

Payton shot up from her bed and gasped in shock. Sunlight was starting to pour in through the window, lighting up her room. 

She thought she had heard roars in the current dream she was having last night. But then she realized something. She looked out the window, to where the two male Yetis live. 

“Percy,” she mumbled. 

She quickly got out of bed, got dressed in her winter clothes and sped down the stairs as fast as she possibly can. She put on her helmet and hopped on her snowmobile, speeding out of the garage and ignoring the complaints of her already waking up neighbors.

She drove fast through the thick trees, the rising sun appearing over the horizon. Payton dodged some trees, a few of them fallen in the snow. 

Soon, she arrived at Migo and Percy’s home, a few familiar roars clearer and powerful by the second. She took the keys for her snowmobile and threw off her helmet, leaving it on the seat.

Payton ran through the curtained door and followed where the roars are coming from. The snails on the walls were already lit up by the time she rushed inside.

“Migo? Percy?” She softly called as she ran towards the pair’s bedroom. 

She was suddenly picked up by Meechee, who was excited about something. 

“Payton! C’mon, you have to see this,” she whispered to her excitedly and took her with her to Migo and Percy’s bedroom. 

“What is it? What’s going on? Is Percy okay?” Payton asked silently, anxious about what had happened with them last night. 

“Better,” Meechee smiled. 

By the time they had made it to the bedroom, Gwangi, Kolka, and Fleem were already standing near the door. Payton peeked over Gwangi’s shoulder and gasped. 

Migo and Percy sleeping on the bed sitting up straight with an asleep Alazne in Migo’s arms. The similarity: they are beaming peacefully. 

“Oh, my god,” Payton breathed in amazement and joy before she took out her phone. 

She made sure it is on silent mode and took a picture of the pair and their new bundle. She smiled at the result and tapped a few buttons on her phone screen. 

“What are you doing, Pay?” Fleem asked her quietly. 

“Saving this for later,” Payton replied, still smiling. “Figured it would last longer.”


End file.
